creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:My Brother Died When I Was a Child. He Kept Talking. I Think People Should Know What He Said/@comment-35071950-20191110212011
"I can’t remember most of the words, but the gist is that he’s bragging, showing off, saying that dad loves him more, that he’s better than me, that he’s going to keep being better for as long as he’s alive. He’s going to keep making dad love him more for as long as he’s abel. And I get so mad, way madder than I’d ever have gotten if he said those things in real life. I see a rock, and without thinking I pick it up and attack him with it, knocking him over and beating him again and again until his skin was swollen and torn and you would see parts of his skull underneath. He managed to push me off and run and I followed, never thinking twice about it. I chase him so far until finally he runs into a pass between two mountains in a long, dark range that I somehow never see until that point. The range extends to either side, seemingly forever, and the sky above it is saturated with heavy dark clouds. It’s like Mordor or something. I always stop running at this point, knowing that I’ve chased him far enough; the job is done. I start to leave my body, surging forward down the pass, no longer myself, just a nameless, thoughtless observer, gliding like a ghost for lack of legs. He runs down the dark pass, on and on and into a sunless, barren country on the other side, a place where the soil is grey and dry. He runs for ages but soon he stops, stops and falls and curses me, screams about how much he hates me and how much I cost him by driving him into this place. He rages for a long time. Then a second person comes, sometimes a man, sometimes a woman, sometimes old, sometimes young. They say they too were driven past the mountains, or that they wandered past them by mistake and can’t get back over. Dennis always says the same thing: ‘Then let’s suffer together. Let’s hurt together.’ And this person always latched onto Dennis and Dennis latches back and they scream or cry and say they want to see people who wronged them skinned alive. And more always come, a trickle first, then a flood, latching onto Dennis and the first person, all of them clasping together and piling up into a giant, deafening mass of squirming bodies and eventually it’s huge, almost up to the clouds. And then there’s a rumbling, a massive shifting sound. The countless bodies start to rearrange, forming deep canyons of flesh that make up a horrendous, rage filled outline of a face. There’s a shift greater than any earthquake the pile moves, rolling forward, pulling itself with enormous appendages made of the miserable and the bitter and the despairing. It inches and tumbles on and on, crashing down and dragging itself onward with overwhelming, apocalyptic sounds and then I see that it’s heading for the mountain range, it’s heading back to the bright place with all its anger and hate and vengeances, and as much as it’s made of millions and millions of people I always know it’s still one thing, one thing with one will but all the hatreds of everyone buried in it, all the way back to the first one, the first one to curse, his rage still in there, rage directed at the first one to sin. It gets right up to the mountains" This seems to imply that the afterlife Dennis went to was founded by Abel after Cain murdered him. Love this. It almost makes it seem like there was a God and Heaven at some point, but after Abel's murder, it was stolen away from humanity. Great job, not just on that little detail alone, but on the entire pasta. Also why were there no animals in the afterlife did they go to a good place instead of the bad place that the humans went to.